13. Bruch - Rain of Revenge
Bruch - Rain of Revenge is the thirteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On * Reiji Takatori * Aya Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Persia (recollection) *Ouka (recollection) *Omi *Aya *Ken *Yohji *Schuldig *Farfarello *Reiji Takatori *Crawford *Nagi *SD member *Manx * Aya (Aya's sister) *Aya’s parents (deceased) Mid Episode Character *Aya Overview It is recalled that Persia is Shuichi Takatori and that Ouka was shot. Presently, Schuldig is being beaten with a golf club by Reiji Takatori in his office, before Crawford pins the blame on Weiss. An explosion occurs at the Asuka military base from a helicopter and the carnage is publicly broadcast on the news as the work of Weiss, whose name but identity is unknown. Aya says Weiss are not to be disbanded when Yohji and Ken discuss it with it only being a matter of time before the public learn who they really are. Omi is joined by Persia at Ouka’s tombstone where Reiji Takatori also arrives to find them from a distance. A week after the military base explosion, another explosion is pinned on Weiss who the news report they have claimed responsibility for the bombing of an abandoned factory. Aya is set on his revenge and quits Weiss as whilst they lay low they are continued to be held accountable for bombings. He also does not care about whoever is operating from the shadows, just his revenge against Reiji. Schwarz have not turned Weiss into the police as thy have now decided they are their prey to handle. Persia and Manx visit now Prime minister Reiji where they trade barbs that Shuichi could be held for gross incompetence over the failure to catch the Weiss terrorist group. Persia has a question for Reiji, regarding the Public Peace Special Forces, that it was formed whilst Reiji was the head of the defence forces. Finally Reiji calls out an obvious lie when Shuichi says Omi stated he was just a friend of Ouka, though Reiji also neglected to mention he was there in person. Omi is filing a mission report and Aya accuses him of keeping tabs on them and telling Persia what they're doing. Omi accidentally lets in slip that Persia is his uncle. Aya confronts Persia in the underground carpark of his office and demands to know what he is using them for, and why he won't give them the final mission. Despite it not being the time, and his sister's hospital bills paid for as a member of Weiss, Aya is set only on ending Reiji and sets out to do that. A spy was monitoring this heated exchange between Persia, Aya and Manx then calls a main headquarters on his phone. In a busy street a bag marked with “Weib” detonates in broad daylight which results in thirteen dead, fifty one injured. Persia begins the mission, with Aya remembering the night his sister was attacked, Ken, Omi and Yohji infiltrate the hidden base they discovered, where it is a trap. By himself, Aya ambushes Reiji’s car to learn that he has also been trapped. Crawford, able to discern the future has taken Reiji’s place inside the car and alongside Farfarello they fight Aya. Ken, Omi and Yohji come under heavy artillery fire as the stolen helicopters launch missiles at them. Reiji calls Persia to inform him he has become the next Prime minister, and also that he is aware that Shuichi controls Weiss form the shadows. With nothing left for it, Persia turns the car around resolving to reveal their hidden fangs now that Reiji has made the first move. Though Shuichi resolves to go retrieve Aya, he is under heavy attack from Crawfrod who can predict his movements, and Farfarello. Systematically the rest of Weiss are hugely outmatched by the second trap involving helicopter fire. Images File:Episode 13 - Title card.png File:Episode 13 - 001.png File:Episode 13 - 002.png File:Episode 13 - 003.png File:Episode 13 - 004.png File:Episode 13 - 005.png File:Episode 13 - 006.png File:Episode 13 - 007.png File:Episode 13 - 008.png File:Episode 13 - 009.png File:Episode 13 - 010.png File:Episode 13 - 011.png File:Episode 13 - 012.png File:Episode 13 - 013.png File:Episode 13 - 014.png File:Episode 13 - 015.png File:Episode 13 - 016.png File:Episode 13 - 017.png File:Episode 13 - 018.png File:Episode 13 - 019.png File:Episode 13 - 020.png File:Episode 13 - 021.png File:Episode 13 - 022.png File:Episode 13 - 023.png File:Episode 13 - 024.png File:Episode 13 - 025.png File:Episode 13 - 026.png File:Episode 13 - 027.png File:Episode 13 - 028.png File:Episode 13 - 029.png File:Episode 13 - 030.png File:Episode 13 - 031.png File:Episode 13 - 032.png File:Episode 13 - 033.png File:Episode 13 - 034.png File:Episode 13 - 035.png File:Episode 13 - 036.png File:Episode 13 - 037.png File:Episode 13 - 038.png File:Episode 13 - 039.png File:Episode 13 - 040.png File:Episode 13 - 041.png File:Episode 13 - 042.png File:Episode 13 - 043.png File:Episode 13 - 044.png File:Episode 13 - 045.png File:Episode 13 - 046.png File:Episode 13 - 047.png File:Episode 13 - 048.png File:Episode 13 - 049.png File:Episode 13 - 050.png File:Episode 13 - 051.png File:Episode 13 - 052.png File:Episode 13 - 053.png File:Episode 13 - 054.png File:Episode 13 - 055.png File:Episode 13 - 056.png File:Episode 13 - 057.png File:Episode 13 - 058.png File:Episode 13 - 059.png File:Episode 13 - 060.png File:Episode 13 - 061.png File:Episode 13 - 062.png File:Episode 13 - 063.png File:Episode 13 - 064.png File:Episode 13 - 065.png File:Episode 13 - 066.png File:Episode 13 - 067.png File:Episode 13 - 068.png File:Episode 13 - 069.png File:Episode 13 - 070.png File:Episode 13 - 071.png File:Episode 13 - 072.png File:Episode 13 - 073.png File:Episode 13 - 074.png File:Episode 13 - 075.png File:Episode 13 - 076.png File:Episode 13 - 077.png File:Episode 13 - 078.png File:Episode 13 - 079.png File:Episode 13 - 080.png File:Episode 13 - 081.png File:Episode 13 - 082.png File:Episode 13 - 083.png File:Episode 13 - 084.png File:Episode 13 - 085.png File:Episode 13 - 086.png File:Episode 13 - 087.png File:Episode 13 - 088.png File:Episode 13 - 089.png File:Episode 13 - 090.png File:Episode 13 - 091.png File:Episode 13 - 092.png File:Episode 13 - 093.png File:Episode 13 - 094.png File:Episode 13 - 095.png File:Episode 13 - 096.png File:Episode 13 - 097.png File:Episode 13 - 098.png File:Episode 13 - 099.png File:Episode 13 - 100.png File:Episode 13 - 101.png File:Episode 13 - 102.png File:Episode 13 - 103.png File:Episode 13 - 104.png File:Episode 13 - 105.png File:Episode 13 - 106.png File:Episode 13 - 107.png File:Episode 13 - 108.png File:Episode 13 - 109.png File:Episode 13 - 110.png File:Episode 13 - 111.png File:Episode 13 - 112.png File:Episode 13 - 113.png After Credits Scenario Aya thinks no I cannot die, not yet, not until he kills Reiji, Omi says his body hurts and doesn’t think can avenge Ouka, Aya feels the trouble is not over until we get rid of him. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media